1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat-reflecting wall/ceiling coverings and the method for producing the same comprising a substrate, made of paper, plastic, a typical tile material or the like, an optional adhesive coat, a thin metal or metallized coat, a varnish-protecting layer thereon, and finally a varnish coat of printing ink, pigment or the like layers with these applied on one or both sides of said substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Utility Model No. 7,343,047 already discloses a known wall liner material conprising of a hard foamed layer with an aluminum layer attached thereto. The outer surface of the aluminum layer may be embellished by an embossed pattern and provided with a protective veneer coating to obtain dirt-repellent properties.
German Pat. No. 677,123 teaches a metallized wallpaper, in which the metallic surface layer as well as the underlying intermediate paper layer are provided with aligned perforations in order to achieve improved moisture permeability, the two interconnected and perforated layers being attached to a further non-perforated paper-base layer.
German Pat. No. 800,857 also shows a metallized wallpaper of the above defined type, this wallpaper being provided with a very thin veneer layer which may or may not be colored in any manner.
These prior art wallpaper or liners have in common the disadvantage that they are not able to effect optimum heat reflection, when having colored coatings. Metal layers contained in these prior art disclosures must be provided with a colored coating, otherwise the glossy metallic surfaces are not acceptable to homeowners and decorators in both the consumer and industrial markets.